


Wet dream

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Un futuro juntos [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Only in the head, Smut, shadow play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-No... es solo que... -de repente se dio cuenta que decir la verdad no era lo mejor, por muy bien que la joven y ella se llevaran- Tengo calor, nada más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet dream

La inconfundible sensación de algo húmedo deslizándose por la piel interna de uno de sus muslos la hizo jadear; era imposible que eso fuera verdad por que aparte de estar en la biblioteca gremial, tenía las piernas juntas.

La caricia siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde simplemente tomo posesión de su vértice dilatándola, como si un falo entrara con extrema lentitud en su interior.

Por mucho que apretó las piernas la invasión continuo.

Se vio obligada a doblarse sobre los papeles esparcidos en la mesa cuando comenzó el balanceo, entre temblores consiguió soltarse el pelo para ocultar su revelador sonrojo pero estuvo apunto de dejar escapar un gemido en el momento que la húmeda y lenta caricia ataco sus pezones con un conocido patrón.

Iba a matar a ese maldito Dragon Slayer.

Si así era como respondía a que hubiera tomado el control hace...

-¿Levy?

La mago de Guion Solido levanto la cabeza de golpe, estaba en la biblioteca sí pero no en la gremial, si no en la de la ciudad.

-¿Estas bien? Tienes la cara completamente roja -una mano se puso en su frente tomándola la temperatura- ¿No estarás trabajando enferma?

Desvió la mirada del entorno para darse cuenta de que Yolis, la encargada del turno de tarde, la miraba preocupada.

-No... es solo que... -de repente se dio cuenta que decir la verdad no era lo mejor, por muy bien que la joven y ella se llevaran- Tengo calor, nada más.

-Menos mal -suspiro aliviada-. En apenas veinte minutos cerramos, si quieres llevarte algún libro a casa para seguir allí dímelo y te los voy apuntando.

-Sí... a casa... em... me llevo esta pila.

La encargada cogió los apenas siete libros sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo antes de dirigirse al mostrador de la sala de estudio, la mago por el contrario necesito varias respiraciones, y vistazos a su alrededor, para comprobar que nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba pasando; recogió con calma sus pertenencias antes de ponerse en pie de forma temblorosa.

Aún estaba excitada.

Lo que quería decir que era buena idea que tuviera que volver a casa.

Con cierto Dragon Slayer de Hierro, y Sombra.


End file.
